


The Hands Dealt

by tita_undomiel



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tita_undomiel/pseuds/tita_undomiel
Summary: It was the first thing she noticed about him.If she was honest with herself it was the feature that made her so irrevocably drawn to him.The precision, control, expertise... tenderness? She would discover that much later in their acquaintance.





	

It was the first thing she had noticed about him.

 

If she was honest with herself it was the feature that made her so irrevocably drawn to him.

 

The precision, the control, the expertise... the tenderness? She would discover that much later in their acquaintance.

 

//

 

The first time she noticed them was the day she met him, at the hospital, where he thought he was the ruler of the world and nothing could come in his way. Nothing measured up to him.

 

To his _hands_.

 

She had needed his help on a patient and was so nervous to approach the famed neurosurgeon she spent the whole conversation avoiding his eyes. But instead of looking down at the tiled floor she watched how his hands examined the MRI scans and made the fastest diagnosis she had ever witnessed.

 

She had scrubbed in with him that day and he had made an effort to be polite, let her do her part, compliment her technique which made her feel very proud of her work. In the end she felt kind of stupid for it. Afterall she was as much of a doctor as he was and was responsible for keeping the patient alive so he could work his magic.

 

As they were scrubbing off she got mesmerized by the meticulous way he was cleaning his hands and could not help but stare at the enticing movements that hypnotized her.

 

Suddenly he broke the silence.

 

“It seems not all ER doctors are butchers nowadays” he gave her his most smouldering look and million dollar smile and she felt her cheeks heat.

 

He was used to use his charms around the hospital that was a fact. She knew of his reputation: fast cars, fast relationships, fast life.

 

“No, Doctor Strange. It seems we aren’t” She replied looking him in the eyes before leaving him behind to scrub off alone.

 

She felt proud of herself seeing as he had no response to her defiance.

 

//

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for all the misspellings this wasn’t beta and I’m Portuguese so English is not my first language. I´m really not sure where to go with this but I have all these different Stephen/Christine scenarios floating in my head so I decided to post this. And there needs to be more Stephine love on the fandom so I decided to put my two cents in! 


End file.
